tes_modsfandomcom-20200214-history
Volkihar Keep
|in-game-img = CVR Volkihar Keep.jpg |map-img = |hold = Haafingar |quest = }} Volkihar Keep is a location present in Castle Volkihar and upgraded by Castle Volkihar Redux. The Volkihar Keep and its inhabitants have been left virtually untouched accept for adding decorations, guards and two doors; one secret trap door and one to the East Tower. Location The Guild Hall is entered through a portcullis and large double doors after traversing a bridge on the south west side of Volkihar island. The Guild Hall is the first room the Dragonborn sees when entering Castle Volkihar for the first time. Most of the original Volkihar clan live in this wing of the castle. Description After the quest Touching the Sky has been completed the entire castle will be transformed, including this hall. Much of Castle Volkihar is in a terrible delapitated state and is basically unkept by Harkon's rule. After completing the entire Dawnguard questline the Dragonborn takes custody of the castle. By installing Castle Volkihar Redux mod, the Dragonborn instructs his clan to begin rebuilding and re-decorating the castle to it's former glory. A note from Garan Marethi regarding this part of the mod's storyline can be found on a desk in the Master Throne Wing. The Guild Hall (or Keep) is no acception. Blood red carpets and curtains will now adorn the walls and parapet's. Some new banner's will also be hung on the walls. All rubble and cobwebs will be removed and cleaned. The aim of this mod is not to change who vampire's are or how they behave so the bloody human remains and other gory elements will remain. The hallway to the Volkihar Courtyard will be unblocked when Touching the Sky' is completed. The option to clear the pathway to the courtyard offered by Garan Marethi will no longer be necessary, as this mod automatically clears the same pathway from the keep to the courtyard and upgrades the entire castle. Two doors are added to the keep. One goes to the East Tower guest wing, the other is a trap door in the thrall chamber that goes to the Undercroft. Although it is considered to be part of the Guild Hall, it will have to be entered through a load door after the ''Dawnguard quest Kindred Judgement has been completed. Other than cleaning and decorating, no other major changes are made to this part of the castle. The main reason for this is not to disturb existing Dawnguard quests and scripts associated to the hidden navmesh and objects that NPC's use to navigate world spaces. Doing so would undoubtedly cause bugs. The only actual interactable additions made to the guild hall are two load doors. A load door is added to an existing trap door in the vampire cattle dungeon which is located next to this wing's kitchen and another door to the East Tower near Serana's room. Three Gargoyle Volkihar Guardians will be added to this hall after the quest It's Good to be King is completed. Related mods *Volkihar Attitude Adjustment Category:Skyrim: Castle Volkihar Redux Category:Skyrim: Castle Volkihar Redux Locations